boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
IRA leader
This IRA leader, played by co-star Daniel O'Shea, is a supporting character in "Battle of the Century". He is a senior member of the Irish Republican Army (IRA) and the owner of a large farming estate. Nucky Thompson stays on his estate while visiting Ireland in July 1921. Biography Season 2 On the IRA leader's estate Nucky fires a full drum of machinegun ammunition into a grandfather clock as a demonstration of the Thompson. His audience includes Sleater, the owner of the estate, Patrick, Daniel Fitzgerald, Bill Neilan and another IRA leader. The clock is torn apart by the hail of bullets and Nucky tells the impressed onlookers that the gun holds 50 .45 calibre rounds per magazine. He hands the weapon to Sleater who gives it to Neilan. Nucky says that it was known as a “trench broom” in World War I. Neilan gives the weapon to Patrick who says that with a few thousand of the guns they could fight their way to Buckingham Palace. Fitzgerald assumes that Nucky invented the weapon, given their shared surname. Nucky is momentarily discombobulated but dismisses the link as a happy coincidence. Neilan wonders how Nucky got hold of the weapons and Nucky simply says that they are American made and that he is an American. Nucky takes a cigarette from Sleater and Sleater lights it for him. McGarrigle drives onto the estate in a red town car. He gets out and his driver closes the door behind him. Patrick jokes that McGarrigle missed the fireworks and Fitzgerald adds that Nucky easily defeated the clock. McGarrigle observes that nothing stops Fitzgerald’s merriment. Fitzgerald counters that death is long. Neilan asks McGarrigle for his news and McGarrigle reports that the English have offered a truce. Sleater is irritated that this is being considered. McGarrigle adds that Sinn Féin president Eamon de Valera is travelling to London to negotiate terms. Nucky wonders what is on the table and McGarrigle explains that the English are offering a free state. Patrick angrily asserts that a free state is not independence. Their host interjects that Patrick has not yet heard the proposals. Patrick believes they would still be under English dominion and Fitzgerald asserts that it is good enough for de Valera to consider. Patrick reminds the others that they swore to fight to the bitter end and McGarrigle suggests that they may have reached it. Patrick is disbelieving and asks McGarrigle if he really thinks this. McGarrigle says that there is enough blood on the ground for both of their lifetimes. McGarrigle says that he will fight if he must and make peace if it is wise while Neilan shares a sideways glance with Sleater. McGarrigle’s man turns the care around and he gets in. Fitzgerald tells Nucky that McGarrigle’s youngest son was killed while fighting a month ago and then invites Nucky for a drink, saying that he knows a quiet place. ("Battle of the Century") Nucky and Sleater exit the home of their host and he tells them his door is always open and then goes back inside. McGarrigle is there to say his goodbyes. Patrick kills McGarrigle as Neilan drives away with Nucky and Sleater. Neilan arranges to trade the guns for liquor. ("Battle of the Century") Relationships *Nucky Thompson: Guest, arms dealer (deceased) *Owen Sleater: Guest, former IRA member (deceased) *Patrick: Fellow IRA member *Bill Neilan: Fellow IRA member *John McGarrigle: Fellow IRA member (deceased) *Daniel Fitzgerald: Fellow IRA member Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:IRA members Category:Irish people Category:Belfast